


Run, Little Rabbit

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Fighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inner Dialogue, Multi, Other, Running Away, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, helena has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Helena runs.It's all she knows to do.





	Run, Little Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of self harm! Helena is known for this in the series... But please take care of yourselves. Click away if you need to! <3 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day and thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> (I feel like there isn't enough Orphan Black fanfic.)

Helena ran. 

That was what she did these days.

At Least ever since Maggie, and then Thomas had died.

She ran.

She ran hard and she ran fast. 

Like being hunted

and knowing she was never safe. 

Until she was...

Or so it seemed. 

Family, a new one, came and sometimes went. 

Sarah, Cosima, Allison, Felix, and Tony.

Her Sestras and Brothers. 

But family is fragile.

All things are if you think about it for too long. 

Things break

and crack

and shatter 

if you use enough force.

Which was how she had ended up laying on Felix's fouch, in Felix's apartment.

As opposed to her own bed at Sarah's.

Shouting.

Screaming.

Things flying.

She ran.

Ran.

Ran.

(You can feel him nipping that your heels. You aren’t fast enough. Run, Little Rabbit)

Scared like a rabbit in the moment and not willing to fight.

She did not want to fight Sarah. 

Going home tomorrow sounded like a chore, but things will have settled and they will be okay.

She hoped.

New wings, burning their way into the tender and taunt flesh of her back.

Scar tissue only went so deep.

(Run from the fox, he’s after you.) 

Hush 

Little Baby

Hush.

That was why she ran. 

Comfort and safety and fear. 

They all came with a price.

So Helena ran, 

beating her wings as hard as she could, hoping that one day, she'd finally fly. 

(Run, Little Rabbit, Run.)


End file.
